Hold us Together
by BlueWolf0248
Summary: It was just another day in Konoha. Until Obito, in a hurry, runs over Kyra, a girl from outside the village, here with her summons Aja. As she spends time with Obito and his team the kids grow found of the kind girl and her fox and their teamwork begins to show it. But nothing lasts forever and the team will have to decide if they will let it break them or hold them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this story. I don't think it's going to be very long but I hope if you like it you leave a review. It would make me happy.**

 **Only own my character!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in Leaf. The sun was shining, the wind warm and all was calm.

"Crap, I'm late!" a young boy with dark hair and goggles screeched, running as quickly as he could down the road. He dodged the civilians with the grace of someone used to having to dodge moving objects. He glanced down for a moment and immediately ran into someone.

"Oof!" He cried, falling to the ground. He got to his feet quickly and apologized profusely.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go!" He cried, running off. He briefly saw a flash of surprised yellow eyes and a wild silver hair before dashing off.

"Wow, that was unexpected," the girl commented, standing up and rearranging the large smoky blue fox that had been perching on her shoulder.

"Rude, is more like it," the animal commented, rolling its bright green eyes.

"Aja, be nice, he was in a hurry," the girl chastised with a tiny smile. She continued down down the dirt road, the fox sliding down to settle in her arms as she slowly stroked his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter was really short so here's another chapter. hope you like it. Let me know thru a review!**

 **Only own my character!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Obito, you're late! Again!" Kakashi scolded from his seating place on an old tree stump.

Obito blushed a little and rubbed his head. "Sorry, I ran into someone," he said sheepishly.

"Literally or figuratively?" Minato teased, dropping a friendly hand on top of his head, startling the boy.

Obito yelped and spun around. "Sensei! Don't do that!" he cried.

"Hmph, some ninja you are," Kakashi sneered.

"Shut up Bakashi!" Obito shouted.

"Hey guys, let's not fight," Rin said, sweatdropping.

"Rin's right you guys, you three need to work together better, and I have the perfect way to help that," Minato said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together with a devious smirk.

His three students sweatdropped at his enthusiasm.

"I got the Tora mission! You have three hours and you are not allowed to be further than four feet from each other. If you fail, you will be getting this mission every day until you succeed.

The three kids groaned together. Minato grinned and waved his hands. "Go on then, time starts now!" he said cheerfully.

Grumbling, the three preteens took off. A few seconds later Obito's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Bakashi! Stop trying to take the lead!" he shouted, trying to shove past the silver haired kid. He made it past him and tried to run forward but was jerked back by an invisible force when he got over the four foot limit.

"What the hell?!" he cried, trying to push past the force.

"Idiot, stop. Sensei must have put seals on us. The only way we'll be able to get them off is if we complete the mission," kakashi said with a sigh.

Obito growled but listened to the silver haired boy.

Kakashi explained the plan and the other two nodded, Obito more reluctantly than Rin.

Two hours later had three very frustrated preteens and one loose cat, who was looking rather smug.

"Damn it! How are we going to catch this cat if we can't get further than four feet from each other!" Obito yelled as they ran after the cat after the hundreth attempt failed.

The three kids rounded a corner and Kakashi and Rin, seeing the girl first, managed to stop but Obito ran right into the girl.

"I'm sorry!" Obito cried, jumping up and apologizing.

"This is becoming a habit," the girl on the ground said with a little smile.

"Idiot! Watch where you're going!" Kakashi said.

"Hey! There is no need to yell at the boy like that. It was an accident,"

The three kids looked around.

"Are you stupid? Look down," the voice said sounding impatient.

The three kids looked down to see a fox the size of a small dog sitting calmly behind the girl.

"Hey, what's up?" the fox said, with a nod.

The three kids stared for a long second before Rin squealed and dropped down.

"oh my gosh, you're so cute!" She cried.

"I am not cute, kits are cute. I am handsome," the fox corrected, with a huff.

"Sorry?" Rin said, looking puzzled.

"That is alright, if you like, you may pet me. Behind the ears and down my back is nice," he said, giving a nod.

Rin smiled and began petting him.

"Aja, at least have a little self respect," the girl chided with a smile.

The fox snorted and ignored her.

Kakashi bowed and held out a hand to help the other girl up. "I apologize for my idiot teammate," he said.

The girl accepted the hand up but frowned at him. "He's your teammate? You shouldn't call him an idiot, that's rude," she chastised.

Kakashi looked down but didn't respond.

"I'm Kyra, and that is Aja, my summons," she said, nodding toward the fox.

"I'm really sorry, are you okay?" Obito asked, looking guilty.

She smiled at him warmly. "It's quite alright. Now, what were you in such a rush for?" she asked.

"We have a mission from our sensei. We have to catch Tora in less than three hours and we can't be over four feet from each other. He wants us to learn how to work as a team but we can't catch the stupid thing and we're almost out of time!" Obito cried, looking upset.

"Who is Tora?" Kyra asked.

"She's a demon cat," Obito explained.

"Ah, sounds...fun?" Kyra said with an amused smile.

"No, it sucks!" Obito wailed.

"Do you want some help," she asked with a little grin, "Aja is quite good a catching small furry creatures," she offered.

"Kyra, do not volunteer my help on your own!" Aja said with a little huff.

"Don't think you can do it?" Kyra teased.

The large fox huffed and stood up, shaking himself.

"I'll have you know I am not falling for your trickery, kit, but I suppose I can help these kits." Aja said.

He stood up and scented the air. " I smell a cat about two blocks from here. If I pin her down, will you three be able to manage grabbing her?" he asked, shaking himself.

"I don't know if this is allowed," Rin said uncertainly.

"Well, did your sensei say you couldn't get outside help?" Kyra asked.

"Well, no," Rin responded.

"Awesome! I don't want to have to do this job again tomorrow!" Obito cheered.

The large fox took off at a lope and the three kids took off after him, Kyra following behind at a slower pace.

A few minutes later an angry yowl split the air as the large fox cornered the cat and pinned it down. Obito dashed forward and wrapped the spitting cat up in his jacket.

"We got her!" Obito crowed, "Bakashi, how much time do we have?" he asked.

"About ten minutes to get the cat to the tower," Kakashi responded.

"Do you mind if I go along? I was headed toward there anyways," Kyra asked.

"You helped us, so that's fine, but we have to hurry, can't you go any faster?" Kakashi asked, impatient.

"I'm not a ninja anymore so I can't go as fast as you," the girl said apologetically.

"You need a ride kit?" the fox asked, stepping up beside her.

"If you don't mind," Kyra said.

The fox took a step back and with a surge of chakra, grew into the size of a small horse. Twelve tails flared out behind him as kyra climbed on the animal's back.

"Well, are you ready?" she asked, sweatdropping at the look of awe on the kids faces.

"You are so cool," Obito said.

She laughed. "Well, you have seven minutes before you're late," she said with a smirk.

Kicked into action, the three kids took off, Obito carrying the struggling cat, Kyra and Aja keeping up effortlessly.

The group made it to the tower and to the Hokage's office with one minute to spare.

They tumbled into thhe office and landed in a heap, Aja stopping gracefully in the doorway.

"We made it Sensei!" Obito panted from the bottom of the pile, holding the wiggling jacket out blindly.

Minato chuckled and accepted the bundle, handing it over to the Hokage, before helping the preteens to their feet.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"Awful until Kyra and Aja helped us out," Obito said cheerfully.

"Kyra and Aja?" Minato asked.

"Hello," Kyra said with a little smile and wave, Aja nodding his large head.

"Ah, Kyra, you made it" Hiruzen said cheerfully.

"Of course Hokage sama, how are you?" Kyra said with a pleasant smile, one hand threading into Aja's thick fur.

"I'm doing well, I'm glad you made it here safe, how was your journey?" he asked.

"It was long and I'm tired, but glad to be here." Kyra said.

"Wait, Kyra, you know the Hokage?" Obito asked.

"Of course, my father and him were childhood friends," Kyra said, turning to him, "My father arranged to have me come live in the Leaf when I turned eighteen, but unfortunately he died before he was able to bring me, so I had to make the journey alone, with Aja,"

Hiruzen turned to Minato. "this is actually what I wanted to talk to you about Minato, Kyra is going to need a place to stay. Would you and kushina be open to accepting a tenant?" he asked.

"Well I'll have to double check with her, but i think it should be fine, she can come with us to our place. Kushina wanted me to bring the team over tonight for supper," Minato said after a short heisitation.

"I can find a place to stay on my own, I don't need to bother him!" Kyra said, waving her hands.

"Kit, stop arguing," Aja said, nudging her with his nose.

"Awesome! You're gonna eat with us? Kushina makes the best food in the world!" Obito said excitedly.

Kyra smiled at the boy. "I guess I am," she said.


End file.
